Prescott Family
The Prescott Family has been residing in Arcadia Bay for centuries. Being the oldest family in Arcadia Bay, they are very rich and influential, owning most of the town. The Prescotts fund Blackwell heavily, going so far as to donate a new dormitory for the school's use. They presumably live at the Prescott Estate. The Prescotts may be from Florida instead of Arcadia Bay considering Nathan was born in Florida and Nathan's father and Nathan call Arcadia Bay a "shithole"."This shithole town is going to get an enema along with a fresh brand." - excerpt from an email from Sean Prescott to Nathan, visible in Episode 4. Known Family Members * Sean Prescott (Nathan's father) - Businessman of the Prescott Foundation * Mrs._Prescott (Nathan's mother)Her first name, Caroline, is revealed in Episode 1 of Life is Strange: Before the Storm on a computer in the Drama Lab. * Nathan Prescott (Sean's son) - Pressured by Sean into fulfilling his "legacy". Sean wants Nathan to take medication. Nathan's psychiatrist asks for consultation to be able to help Nathan because he feels his suggestions were disregarded. * Kristine Prescott (Sean's daughter) - Lives isolated from Sean in Brazil working at Peace Corps, calling him a "bully who inherited power not wisdom and the only way to win against one is to fight back" and recommends Nathan to either step up or also isolate himself. * Harry Aaron Prescott (presumably Nathan's deceased grandfather) - Businessman, owner of the farm above the Dark Room. * Martin Lewis Prescott (presumably Nathan's deceased great-great grandfather) - Upstarting businessman, who lent money and demanded repay, interest and a written apology. : See here for all family members and related articles. Known Prescott Involvements In episode two, "Out of Time", the fisherman R.J. MacReady can tell Max that the Prescotts bought up harbor rights. He blames them saying the fish used to jumped onto his boat. He suggest that the Prescotts have that much power that they could rename the town Prescott Bay. He further calls them Crooks that gained respect by putting their name on schools and libraries. The Homeless Lady can tell Max that there is a lot of beauty in Arcadia Bay but also a lot of darkness, naming the Prescotts, one of them, as greedy bastards that ruined this town, put people out of work and their home like herself. In "Chaos Theory", Max Caulfield can find out that Officer Berry had a deal with the Prescott family to check up on them, including Nathan Prescott, and make sure they are doing alright. When Max and Chloe Price break into Principal Wells' Office, they find that Nathan has secret school files that were presumably buried with Prescott money. It states the following in them: "David M. always asks's what's going on in my head... David M. always helps me follow those he follows..." An article in the The Great Northwest about the Prescotts questions their unusual profitable business compared to the rest of Arcadia Bay and housing development Pan Estates, which is to be build deep in the forest, raising Native American groups attention and motions. An article in the Arcadia Bay Beacon in the alternative timeline mentions the Prescott Foundation having vowed to provide extra research funds to investigate the meteorological anomalies. Sean Prescott is also the owner and sponsor of the storm bunker under the Prescott barn used in the Dark Room Conspiracy. Max creates an alternate reality in episode five, "Polarized" by traveling back to Monday's art class, texting David that Jefferson is "sick and dangerous" and submitting her Everyday Heroes contest entry, which causes David to bust Jefferson, and Max to win the contest and fly with Principal Wells to San Francisco's Zeitgeist Gallery. In the airplane she can read another article in The Independent about the police raiding the Dark Room and busting Jefferson, which causes Sean Prescott to be under investigation for owning the barn as well as causing the Prescott family to lose control of their ownership of Arcadia Bay. Alternative Timeline In the alternative timeline, Joyce Price works at Pan Estates to finance her daughter's medical treatment. Before the Storm In Before the Storm, Drew North's father was an employee of the Arcadia Bay Marine Corporation's shipyard before the Prescott Foundation acquired it from bankruptcy and subsequently shut it down. His family is even poorer than Chloes according to her and Blackwell raised the tuition fees. Drew bullies Nathan Prescott because of this. Sean Prescott anonymously covers the medical expensives of Mikey/Drew North in the hospital. Gallery Life3.png|The Prescott Dormitory Barn.jpg|The Prescott's Barn in "Dark Room" Dark_Room_Ingame.jpg|The underlying Dark Room Note2-diner-panestatesflyer.png|Pan Estate flyer in the Two Whales Diner in "Out of Time" Note5-diner-panflyer.png|Pan Estate housing development flyer on the ground in front of the diner in "Polarized" Prescott_estate.png|Prescott Estate residence Prescott Newspaper1.png|"The Prescots' Pan Estates: Haven or Hell?" Prescott Newspaper2.png|(text version) Independent_airplane_max_comment.png|"Blackwell Security Uncovers Bunker and Scandal" Independent_airplane_newspaper_text.png|(text version) Notes References pt-br: Família Prescott Category:Lore Category:Prescott Family Category:Lore (Before the Storm) Category:Lore (Season 1)